


Let Yourself Shatter

by aangeelwiings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Connor, Caregiver!Hank, Caregiver!RK900, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its 3 am, Little!Gavin, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, hankvin1700, idk if ill make more chapters, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aangeelwiings/pseuds/aangeelwiings
Summary: Gavin Reed used to regress. He hasnt done it in a while, and one night at dinner the praise is too much. Hankvin1700 with an age regressing Gavin because self indulgence. UwU FYI I may never finish this so o o f





	1. Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Its currently 3:49 as I type this. so ignore any mistakes, leave comments on what you like or dislike, and let me know if i should continue. thanks for reading hhh

Gavin considered himself somewhat of a good boyfriend to Hank and Connor and Nines. But, what he didn't consider himself as was a ‘soft’ person. But being over for dinner with his three boyfriends, getting taken care of by having dinner made and being fawned over, it was too much.

Gavin quickly excused himself from the dinner table, disappearing into the bathroom as quickly as he could. Shutting the door behind him, he ran a hand through his hair, “N-No…” he whimpered, feeling himself begin to slip. Not here. Not now. Tears began to bloom in his eyes, his breath hitching as his knees buckled, his body letting himself slide against the wall, curling up on himself as he felt himself regress, not being able to handle all the praise he was being given tonight. As tears soaked the knees of his jeans, in the other room Nines glanced over to Connor worriedly.

Hank shifted, raising an eyebrow, “What's up you two?” He asked softly. Nines cleared his throat, “Gavin hasn't touched his drink all evening...So, I’m...I’m just confused as to why he’s taking a restroom break is all…” As the android explained, Connor nervously watched the bathroom, setting his napkin on the table, “I’ll check on him,” he said, standing and making purposeful strides to the restroom, gently knocking on the door.

“Gav?” he called softly, receiving a surprising response. Gavin’s voice responded, soft and almost reminiscent of a child. “G-Go away…” he whimpered through tears.

Instantly, Connor’s LED spun red, afraid something was wrong with Gavin. “Gavin, what's wrong?” He asked, gaining the attention of Hank and Nines. The younger android quietly spoke, “Conn? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t...I don’t know…” His voice was unusually nervous. Gavin whimpered, “GO AWAY!” He yelled in the small voice again, yet somehow expressed a bratty tone.

Hank frowned, standing up and walking over to lean against the other side of the bathroom door, “Gavin, what the hell is wrong?” Gavin tensed as he heard the big boy word, sniffing gently, “F-Fuck off!” He yelled in his little voice, the words instinctively coming out of his mouth, even if the big words felt disgusting in his little mouth.

Nines quietly moved forwards, gently reaching for the door handle, “Gavin,” His voice was soft, surprisingly gentle for the harshness in his lovers tone previously, “I’m going to come inside, okay?”

Only a small whimper left Gavin’s lips as the tall android pushed open the door, looking down and seeing the usually gruff man curled up in on himself, tear stained cheeks and watery eyes looking up at him, before back down and away from the three looking down at him, “D...Don’t look at me…” he murmured, his voice quiet and fragile.

Hank was the first to speak. “Shh, hey,” his voice was soft, as if he were speaking to a small child, “It’s okay darling...we’re here to take care of you okay? No one’s mad at you.”  
Nines and Connor exchanged glances, curiosity filling both of their processors. Had Hank dealt with something like this before?

Meanwhile, Gavin sniffed quietly, “Y-Y’re not...y’re not…?” He asked, his voice small. Hank smiled sweetly, “Of course not pumpkin.”

Nines looked down at the two, analyzing what was happening in front of him. “Hank,” he called out for the older man, “What’s--”  
“I-I didn’t mean to ruin y’re night, Papa…” The words startled Connor and Nines, as they came out of Gavin’s lips, and even more the two androids were surprised as Hank chuckled warmly, softly kneeling beside Gavin, “Hey, it's alright love. You didn't ruin our night at all,” He reassured him, softly kissing his forehead.

Connor blinked curiously, his and Nines LED’s spinning a confused yellow. Hank looked up, remembering that the other two were there, “Oh, fu...sorry...I’ll explain this after I help Gav a little okay? Wait on the couch?” he asks softly, gently smiling as Gavin hugged Hank’s arm, quietly asking why the pair were staring at him.

Nines nodded gently, softly smiling at Gavin before turning to Connor, gently taking his arm and leading him out, leading the other to the couch, the two quietly chatting about what was happening.

Hank looked down to Gavin, softly rubbing his back, “Hey there little man,” he said in a gentle tone, “It’s been awhile since you’ve regressed, hm?” Gavin nodded quietly, hugging his arm tightly, “Yea…” His voice was soft, as he looked up at Hank. The older man smiled softly, “Was it the attention? There was a lot tonight, wasn’t there?”

Nodding obediently, Gavin sighed gently, “M’sorry...I didn’ wan’ Connie an’ Nines to know…” Hank sighed quietly, “You know they'd love you no matter what honey…” Gavin shrugged, sucking on his thumb.

Hank smiled softly, kissing his hair gently before standing up, picking up Gavin and setting him on the counter. His big hands gently wiped away Gavin’s tears, softly kissing his forehead, “Let’s go explain what's happening okay honey? They’re just worried about you carrot cake.”

Getting a giggle at the nickname and a soft ‘okie’ from Gavin, Hank picked up the boy, holding him as he carried him into the living room, setting him down and muttering a quick assurance, before going and getting him a small glass of apple juice. With a straw of course.

Carefully taking the glass with Hanks guidance, Gavin looked at the two curious androids. Hank shifted, sitting Gavin to snuggle into his side, “So, well...you’re both confused huh…?” he asked softly. Nines nodded absentmindedly.

Connor tilted his head, “Are you okay, Gavin…?” The man shifted, nodding softly, “Y...Yea, ‘m okay…” Before Hank could start to explain, Nines opened his mouth and spoke, “Is Gavin an age regressor?” He asked pointedly, seemingly happy with himself for finally finding something from his incessant web searching.

Hearing the way Nines said it, Gavin buried his face into Hanks chest, sniffing quietly, tears building up in his eyes. Hank looked down, quietly rubbing his shoulder as he whispered reassurance, before turning to the two, “Yes, he is. He hasn't regressed in a long time...so i'm a bit surprised, he hasn't regressed for a couple years…” He said gently, “It was all the affection he was receiving...he just got a little overwhelmed.”

Nines hummed softly, “I see, I see…” Hank smiled softly, before Connor cleared his throat. “Um, excuse me,” He shifted, smiling nervously, “What exactly does this mean?”


	2. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets taken care of a bit. UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the previous chapter, but its 2:51 am and im not feeling tired so im worried about my sleep schedule.
> 
> Also school starts in like a fortnight for me (lol) but just,, who knows when chapters will come out? I love yall tho UwU

At first, Connor was quite confused about Gavin’s mannerisms as Hank explained what age regressing was to him. Gavin was curled up against Hank, pillow hugged to his chest, quietly sucking on his thumb. It was so unusual to see the Detective so vulnerable and quiet. It was almost amusing how quiet and well mannered he was like this.

“So...he basically regresses to a younger age?” Connor was beginning to piece together Hanks explanation, not trusting the internet for information on this specific topic. He cared too much about Gavin to be misinformed.

Hank smiled warmly, “Pretty much. For Gav, he has a hard time with affection in large amounts I suppose..” he said softly, “He hasn’t felt a lot of love in his life except for when he was really young, so when he gets too much he doesn't know how to handle it and regresses back to when he was used to getting affection. There's also some stuff in his past that big Gavin may wanna talk about himself, but sometimes he just cant handle affection as an adult.” He explained.

Connor nodded gently, watching as Nines tilted his head, standing up and walking in front of Gavin, kneeling down onto the carpet, “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” He asked, a sort of softness in his voice usually reserved for any children he ran into.

Gavin looked up to him, hugging the pillow tight to his chest, “Hn...I wan’ my paci…” his voice was soft as he asked for it, as he softly hugged the pillow tighter.

Hank chuckled gently at his request, “There's a few in my nightstand, grab the green one,” he said as if it were his everyday routine, “I used to keep them everywhere, but now I just keep a few in my nightstand.”

Nodding obediently, Nines left quickly to grab it. Connor smiled softly, “So, Gav,” He said sweetly, getting his attention, “Are you doin’ okay?” He asked warmly. Gavin smiled shyly, “Y-Yeah…” His voice was gentle, a hint of worry in his voice before his face lit up, gently smiling as Connors hand was offered to him, the little happily taking his hand.

“Hey Connie…?” He asked quietly, getting the androids attention, “Can I...Can I call you my Daddy…?” Gavin’s voice was soft as he looked up to see a bit of a shocked expression, tears welling in his eyes, “S-Sorry, is too much..?

A gentle laugh escaped Connor’s lips, as he gently squeezed his hand reassuringly, “No, no, it’s okay Angelito, It’s perfectly fine!” He assured, “I was just a bit caught off guard…”  
Gavin grinned, “You know Spanish…?” he asked softly. Connor nodded, “Of course, I learned after I realized you had Hispanic lineage,” He explained. Gavin smiled shyly, “Thank   
you papi…” He said softly, shyly burying his face into Hanks arm, making the older man let out a warm laugh.

“That’s very considerate of you Connor,” Hank said warmly, “I’m sure he appreciates it.” Connor smiled sweetly, kissing Hanks cheek then Gavin's hair, as Nines returned, gently walking over and kneeling where Connor was previously, holding out the pastel green pacifier to Gavin, “Here you are, love.” He said softly.

The three men smiled sweetly as Gavin's face lit up, his hand eagerly reaching out and taking the pacifier, “T'ank you Daddy!” He said happily, putting the pacifier into his mouth, snuggling into Hank as his cheeks were dusted pink, as Nines watched him with a bit of surprise, “D...Daddy, then?” he asked quietly, getting a laugh from Connor, “I’m Papi.” He offered with a grin, gently kissing his cheek, “It’s good, he trusts you…” Hank said softly, feeling Gavin nod gently against his side in agreement.

Gavin rubbed his eyes, looking up to Hank, “Papa, I wan’ sleep…” He mumbled. Nines chuckled softly, as Hank nodded, turning to the androids, “I’ll be back you two.” He said softly, gently picking up Gavin, leaving the other two to talk as he carried him to their room, sitting him down on the bed, “You gonna be okay goin’ to sleep by yourself?” He asked softly. A soft whine and a pout came from Gavin, “C-Can I have a teddy…?” He asked quietly.

Hank nodded softly, moving to look under the bed, grabbing a stuffed baby blue teddy bear, handing it to Gavin, who happily hugged it to his chest, “T’ank you Papa!” He said brightly, snuggling into the bed.

Pressing a kiss to his temple, Hank made his way to the living room, running a hand through his hair, “I’m gonna need to go buy some more little supplies…” He murmured as he joined Connor and Nines on the couch.

Connor chuckled, snuggling against Hanks chest, “Gavin is quite an adorable little thing, hm?”. Nines nodded, lazily laying against Hanks other side, letting Hanks large arm drape over him, “He is...so, will he be back to...being big when he wakes up?

Hank nodded softly, “Most likely. And he’ll probably be super embarrassed and defensive about all this.”

Of course, in the morning, he would be. But for now, Gavin was peacefully resting. Being the calmest he’d been in years.


	3. Macaroni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up the next morning. :)

“I don’t want to phckin’ talk about it.”

Gavin had appeared in the kitchen the next morning, now wearing one of Hanks old police sweatshirts. Niles was watching him from the oven, currently wearing an apron and wielding a spatula. He faintly smiled, giving him a nod, before turning back to making the two men breakfast.  
Hank looked up at Gavin, raising an eyebrow, “Sleep good?” He asked softly, as Gavin came to sit with his arms crossed, his eyes everywhere but on the man in front of him.

“Yeah, I guess,” He muttered, grabbing the mug of coffee sitting in front of him, taking a shy sip, “Hey…”

Getting Hanks attention, he swallowed nervously, “Can we not talk about this? N-not yet…” he said quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the deep brown steaming liquid.

Hank sighed softly, giving him a smile, “Of course, Gav. Just dont...don’t be afraid of talkin’ about it. We won’t judge you,” he pointed out, Niles humming in agreement, “We’ll be ready for you whenever you need it.”

Gavin sighed in forced anger, cheeks lightly flushed, “Sh-Shut up, tin can…” he muttered, faintly smiling to himself.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

And for a whole week, they didn’t talk about it.

That is, until Nines found Gavin in their bedroom, happily (and loudly, but of course it’s adorable so he’s not complaining) singing along to Sweet Caroline with his noise cancelling headphones on.

Recording some of it and sending it to Connor, Nines finally let out a gentle sigh, resigning to knocking on the door semi loudly to get his attention. Gavin jumped, eyes widening as he pulled his headphones off, staring at Nines with cheeks flushed with embarrassment, “Wh-What?!” He yelled angrily, yet his voice had a certain softness the Android hadn’t heard in a week.

A gentle smile appeared on Nines face, chuckling gently, “I made you some macaroni, Gav. Would you like some?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he mentally noted all the papers scattered around the room, along with various crayons and drawings on the pages.

He reminded himself to help Gavin clean up later.

Gavin’s eyes instantly lit up, scrambling off the bed to stand excitedly in front of Nines, looking up to him, “Y-Yes, Ca-can I have some pwease?” He asked softly, eyes shining with hope. It made Niles processors melt.

Nodding, the Android offered his hand to Gavin, gently leading him into the kitchen, “What would you like to drink?” He asked, getting his bowl ready.

Gavin sat down happily at the table, kicking his legs back and forth, “Um...can I jus’ have water pwease?” He asked softly, “An’ pepper in my mac’roni?” He asked with a bit of hesitation, as if he expected Nines to deny him the simple request.

Nines smiled, “Of course you can.” After grabbing the pepper shaker and adding some to the bowl, he gently placed it and a small glass of water in front of Gavin, placing a straw in the glass.

  
“Be careful okay?”

“Okay!”

“It’s hot, so eat slowly. I don’t want you burning yourself.”

“Okay! Thank you, Daddy!”

Niles smiled softly, gently kissing his forehead, “You're welcome Gav.” He said gently, standing up and pressing is hands down his apron, noting his own warm smile that matched Gavin as he turned to the sink, going to clean up the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I work better in short spurts!! BUT HEY!! I updated!! Love you all!! Please,, leave any suggestions in the comments, I love reading them!


End file.
